darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Frisson Seeker/The Search for Data
I think I may have found the two folders where attack and defence are calculated. I'm doing a bit more research into it before sharing more. Tutorial I just learned this less than 6 hours ago with no tutorial, this is entirely self taught so bare with my newbieness. In the Dark Souls(PC) DATA folder, there are 5 .bdt files and a corresponding .bhd5 file. The .bhd5 are header files for unpacking the files.. The four bdt files: dvdbnd0.bdt, dvdbnd1.bdt, dvdbnd2.bdt, and dvdbnd3.bdt contain the data we are looking for . The .bdt files are a zlib filetype(look it up if you want to know more. So, any zlib program can unpack them. The file sizes and breakdown: dvdbnd0: 1 738 625 KB *9731 Files **595 .bnd **1 .edf (Hex gives nothing) **27 .eld (Hex gives nothing) **21 .evd ( **1502 .flv (Models meshes, no texture) **2 .fss **4758 .tpf (Textures in .dds) **2825 .waaw dvdbnd1: 1 658 797 KB *2825 Files **2755 .bnd **16 .dat (More menus? needs parsing) **3 .drb (Menus? needs parsing) **3 .neo (Hex gives nothing) (Map-,character-, and object-models and their instance) **48 .tpf (Extracted into .dds, every file and menu icon in the game is here) dvdbnd2: 1 147 KB *84 Files **37 .bnd **26 .eld **21 .evd dvdbnd3: 3 414 KB *33 Files **33 .bnd Database3 Item/Dialogue Text I've only opened the smallest two as of writing this. DB3 has 33 .bnd files which are another type of database file. These can actually be opened in a Hex Editor. Of the 33 files, there are TWO sets of TEN files. Each in a different language meaning 18 of them are superfluous. Of the two English files, one is a list of all items in the game and their descriptions. This includes missing content. This is the same as the text dump from one year ago. The second file is a list of all dialogue in the game. This is also part of the same text dump from a year ago. I have made two text files containing all the Hex data translated to plain text. Item text file https://www.dropbox.com/s/0rca6qdadxd3z99/0000005c.rtf Dialogue text file https://www.dropbox.com/s/kij3mf3pxw66bec/00028e8c.rtf?m Database2 NPC/Enemies per Location DB2 is much larger consisting of 84 files. 37 are .db databases. 26 are .eld files which I have no idea what they are. And 21 are .elv files which I also don't know what are. Some .db seem to consist of AI routines for every enemy in an in-game area. To read the databases easier, you can scroll straight to the bottom and ignore everything that isn't part of the final block of text. Text Structure Key "Name" = Name of NPC/Enemy "######" = Hexcode "Script" = Either "Battle" or "_Logic" or "_Interupt" or "Runaway" or "Hide" "." = End of Line Together Name######_Logic. or Name######_Interupt. or Name######Battle. Logic and Interupt seem to be on NPCs you can summon. Battle doesn't necessarily mean against the character. Ex HolySwordWolf (Sif) in the AotA DLC Runaway and Hide are Scripts for Crystal Lizard and Drift Items Some NPCs have four numbers and not hexcode. ex. SunKnight, BlackIron_Knight,BigHat_Logarn, Frustrated_merchant, OnionKnight,HeldKnight_laughtrec, Laughtrec_helper Example Go_HawkEye411000Battle.Go_HawkEye411000_Logic.Go_HawkEye411000_Interupt. Lost Izalith and Demon Ruins https://www.dropbox.com/s/ccwxipy2iuxy09q/000a1a4c%20Izalith List structure: "Name" (Notes/Theory) "Scripts" Note: English Names were determined from lore knowledge and cross-comparison of the areas. NPC List Note: Husi = Zombie/Hollow *HusiMino_Kon *HusiMino_Poison (Poison Dart Hollow) *HusiMino_Gun *HusiBan *FlameDog (Fire Dog) *PrinceIzalis (Ceaseless Discharge) *CragSpider (Crag Spider) *Nanimosinai *SnowDemon *Nata *Hammer_m10 *Izalis (Daughter of Chaos outside Bed of Chaos?) *Burrower (Burrower) *Burrower_A *Burrower_B *Burrower_C *DraZonbiLegs (Bounding Demon) *mukade *mukadeude *mukadesippo *KingIzalis (Bed of Chaos?) *KingIzalis_Second (Bed of Chaos arms things?) *Tadare *Husi_Haka *BlackKnight_Sword (Black Knight Sword) *DriftItemGood (Drift Item Good) Runaway Hide *DriftItemEvil (Drift Item Evil) Runaway Hide *CrystalLizard (Crystal Lizard) Runaway Hide *Hammer (Time?) *Boss_Izalis *Moving Statue (Demon Statue) *HaikaiDemon (Titanite Demon) *Roaming_Chaos (Chaos Eater) *Taiyoutyuu *StingKnight (Kirk) *sunKnight (Solaire Phantom)_Logic _Interupt *Knight_of_Sun (Solaire Human) *OnionKnight (Siegmeyer) *BlackIron_Knight_Enemy (Cut Content: Invading Tarkus) *Sister_of_Kuragu (The Fair Lady) *Tamago *Kisei Sens Fortress https://www.dropbox.com/s/lk353kgym793suq/000acd1c%20Sens%20Fortress NPC List *HaikaiDemon (Titanite Demon) *IronGolem (Boss Iron Golem) *LightKnight_Sword (Balder Knight Sword) *LightKnight_Bow (Balder Knight Bow) *LightKnight_Rapier (Balder Knight Rapier) *HeavyKnight_Sword (Berenike Knight Sword) *HeavyKnight_Mace (Berenike Knight Mace) *Mimic (No idea) *Giant (No idea) *BlackKnight_Sword (Black Knight Sword) *DriftItemGood (Drift Item Good) Runaway Hide *DriftItemEvil (Drift Item Evil) Runaway Hide *Hebibito (Serpent Men) *HebibitoB_Shot (Serpentes) *Knight_of_HolyWoman (Probably Hollow Petrus) Battle *Giant_nt (Bombthrowing Giant) *SunKnight (Solaire, most likely phantom) Battle *BlackIron_Knight (Black Iron Tarkus Hollow) _Logic _Interupt Battle *BigHat_Logarn (LOGARN) Battle *Pupil_of_Logarn (so unimportant I also forgot his name) Battle *Licar (Licard, i mean Ricard) Battle *Frustrated_merchant ('Not Crestfallen' Merchant) Battle (same as Logan, how does his dialogue trigger?) *OnionKnight (Siegmeyer) Battle Anor Londo Nightmare Mode This version of Anor Londo is frightening https://www.dropbox.com/s/4e9y5zaweo7w7jt/000b588c%20Anor%20Londo%20Already%20Dead%20Edition NPC List *HaikaiDemon (Titanite Demon) *FourKnightC (Oreos/Biggie/Pikachu, FourKnight is Gwyn's Four Knights) *GiantKnight (Giant Sentinel) *wyvern (Cut Content: Wyvern) *Griffith (Either Berserk Ccossover or Smores/Smalls/Snorlax) *Nanimosinai *ImperialMother (Mama Gwynevere?) Battle *Griffith_large (Shiny Snorlax) *BlackKnight_Sword (Cut Content: Miyazaki, stahp) *DriftItemGood (Drift Item Good) Runaway Hide *DriftItemEvil (Drift Item Evil) Runaway Hide *FourKnightC_Thunder (Shiny Pikachu) *Gargoyle (<-) *BlackKnight_Lar_Sword (Cut Content: Miyazaki, pls) *BlackKnight_Ax (Cut Content: Miyazaki, pls no) *BlackKnight_Spear (Cut Content: NOT IN THE FACE) *Mimic (Mimic) *LightKnight_Rapier (Cut Content: At least ONE Balder knight made it to Anor Londo) *Giant (Likely Giant Backsmith) *Assassin (Painting Guardians) *WhiteKnight_Sword (Silver Knight Sword) *WhiteKnight_Lar_Sword (Silver Knight WOAH Cut Content) *WhiteKnight_Ax (Cut Content: Silver Knight Ax) *WhiteKnight_Spear (Silver Knight Spear) *Giant_nt (Another Giant? Cut Content?) *Gargoyle_m15 (Gargyole, probably lacking tail) *Assassin_shot (?) *WhiteKnight_Bow (Silver Knight Professional Trolls) *SpearDemon (Demons with Spears) *GiantKnight_low (Giant Knight) *HeldKnight_Laughtrec (LAUGH trec) *Laughtrec_Helper (Unknown? Because there are two attendants already. Cut Content?) *Ninja (is Shiva's guy tailing the player? Cut Content?) *SunKnight (Solaire Phantom) _Logic _Interupt *Knight_Ostra (Oscar) Battle (Phantom?) *Knight_of_Sun (Solaire Human) Battle *DarkMoonKnight (Dork Moon Knightess) Battle *OnionKnight (Siegmery) Battle *Attendant_of_laughtrecA (LAUGH trec Buddy 1) *Darkmoon_Juu (Twlight Anor Londo: These guys have names?) *DarkMoon_Kei (Juu and Kei Buddy Cop Movie) *Attendant_of_laughtrecB (LAUGH trec Buddy 2) New Londo and Valley of the Drakes https://www.dropbox.com/s/qf07dxgodxxzsve/000c59dc%20New%20Londo NPC List *Ghost_Male (Cut Content?) *Ghost_Female *Ja_yearl_demon (Cut Content: Boss) *BlackKnight_Sword (Cut Content) *DriftItemGood Runaway Hide *DriftItemEvil Runaway Hide *Darkwraith *wyvern_on_earth *Ghost_Runaway *DragonZombi_m16 *wyvern *Witch (Beatrice Phantom) _Logic _Interupt *Healer (Ingward) Battle *Husi (Hollow) *Wisp *Bigjelly (Mass of Souls, I like this name better though) *Blacksmith_Rickelt (Blacksmith Rickert) Battle (lacking again) The Dukes Libary and Crystal Caves Izalith Queen Edition https://www.dropbox.com/s/qcwqj4ucu2fan7i/000cb48c%20Queen%20Izaliths%20Library NPC List *husi_Runaway (Hollow Running Away?) _logic _interupt *HebibitoA (Serpent Man) *HebibitoB (Serpentress) *Crystal (Crystal Hulk things) *CrystalAmber (Crystal Hulk hiding Sieglinde) *HusiCrystal_Sword (Crystallized Hollow Sword) *HusiCrystal)Bow (Crystallized Hollow Bow) *Kagerou *IzalisQueen (Wait what now? Cut Content?) *Pisaca (Pisaca) *WhiteDragon_Seath (Seath either at his tower or in Crystal Cave) *WD_Seath_Muteki (Ditto) *BlackKnight_Sword (This is in EVERY area so far Cut Content?) *DriftItemGood Runaway Hide *DriftItemEvil Runaway Hide *FourKnightD_m17 (WOAH WOAH WOAH Are you telling me Artorias was supposed to be here? BASED MIYAZAKI SHOW ME YOUR TRUTHS) Battle (Phantom?) *Mimic (Mimic) *ArmoredTask_Backguard (Armored Tusk with Butt Guard) *BigHat_Logarn (Logan) battle (missing again) *OnionKnight (Cut Content: A touching Reunion) *CrystalKnight (Guy before Seath) *CrystalLizard *Daughter_of_OnionKnight (Original name) Battle *White_HolyWoman (Rhea - this confirms Petrus was supposed to be in Sens) battle *Piscasa_Sisters (The Handmaidens were sisters, poor gals) Kiln of the FirewoodKing https://www.dropbox.com/s/sj9iq16f4bskh14/000d2cac%20Kiln%20of%20FirewoodKing NPC List *FirewoodKing (My Sides) *DriftItemGood Runaway Hide *DriftItemEvil Runaway Hide *Knight_of_Sun _Logic _interupt *SunKnight _logic _interupt *BlackKnight_Sword *BlackKnight_Lar_Sw *BlackKnight_Ax *BlackKnight_Spear Undead Parish? or Asylum? Self Note: 000d637c.bnd *Hammer_m10 *Hammer_m11 *Husi *Husi_Torch *HusiHeavy_Spear *HusiHeavy_Bow *GreaterDemon *HusiHeavy_Long *Husi_Bow *MiniGreatDemon *Knight_Ostra (Oscar) *DriftItemEvil *DriftItemGood *BlackKnightSword *BlackKnight_Lar_Sw *BlackKnight_Ax *BlackKnight_Spear Depths https://www.dropbox.com/s/6byv0tzo1z3apcm/0004eccc%20Depths NPC List *Inunezumi (Rat) *SmallInunezumi (Small Rat) *Husi_Chef (Butcher) *Funiku *Basilisk (Basilisk) *Kaeruei *Donsyoku *blackDog (Attack Dog) *Husi (Hollow) *Husi_Torch (Torch Hollow) *BigInunezumi (Giant Rat) *DriftItemGood *DriftItemEvil *BlackKnight_Sword(Literally every area still) *StingKnight (Kirk) *SunKnight (Solaire Human) Battle *sunKinght(Solaire Phantom) _Logic _interupt *Magician_of_Pot (Laurentius 420) *TrickStar (?) 4digit *HeldKnight_laughtrec (Laughtrec Phantom) _logic _interupt *FourKnightD_m17 (Artorias? Again?) Battle *OnionKnight (The Depths had so much potential) Battle Painted World of Ariamis https://www.dropbox.com/s/m6qxd60wxa1yne8/0006c69c%20Painted%20World NPC List *Gitai _Logic _Interupt *Syarin *DragonZombi (Undead Dragon) *DraZonbiLegs (idle Bounding Demon) *FUSHI *HusiPhalanx (Undead Phalanx) *Kyochojin _Logic _Interupt *Heroine (Priscilla?) *BlackKnight_Sword (Keeping up the combo) *DriftItemGood *DriftItemEvil *Kyochojin *HeavyKnight_Mace (Berenike Knight Mace) *Husi_Bow (Hollow Bow) *HeavyKnight_Sword (Berenike Knight Sword) *HusiHeavy_Bow (Armored Hollow Bow) *HusiCongestion_Torch (Engorged Hollow Torch) *HusiCongestion_Hand (Engorged Hollow) *Nobushi (Shiva) *Ninja (Shiva's Bodyguard) *YellowMantle (King Jeremiah) *SnowInunezumi (White Rat) Artorias of the Abyss DLC https://www.dropbox.com/s/y03a8owt15wehna/0007c91c%20AotA *GoldenChimera347100 (Boss?) *Sniper *Artorius (Artorius) *TheAbyss *Go_HawkEye (Hawkeye Gough either summon or Logic/Interupt for cutscenes) _Logic _Interupt *Kyu_Jujin *Kyu_DoguKishi *HumanityS (Humanity Phantom Small) *HumanityM (Humanity Phantom Medium) *HumanityL (Humanity Phantom Large) *Chainman (Chained Prisoner) *HolySwordWolf (Sif) *GoldenChimera347101 (Less Guardians?) *ShinenBito (Bloathead) _Logic _Interupt (These are probably for the cutscene Bloathead) *ShinenBito_Sorcerer (Bloathead Sorcerer) *BlackDragon (Kalameet) *Kiaran (Ciaran) *CrystalLizard (Crystal Lizard) Runaway Hide *DriftItemGood (Drift Item Good) Runaway Hide *DriftItemEvil (Drift Item Evil) Runaway hide *blackDog (Attack Dog) *Mimic (Mimic) *BlackDragonsDog Catacombs NPC List *Gitai _Logic Interupt *DS2pot *Syarin *ThreeHaori (Pinwheel) *ThreeHaoriBunsin (Pinwheel Clone) *Skeleton_Falchion (Skeleton Falchion) *SKeleton_Bow (Skeleton Bow) *Sk_Large_Falchion (Large Skeleton Falchion) *Sk_Fal_non_screw *Sk_LarFal_non_screw *BigSk_Sword (Large Skeleton Sword) *BigSk_Bow (Larege Skeleton Bow) *CrystaLizard (Crystal Lizard) Runaway Hide *Bigjelly (Cut Content: Mass of Souls) *Husi_Haka *BlackKnight_Axe (Black Knight Greataxe) *DriftItemGood Runaway Hide *DriftItemEvil Runaway Hide *HonebutoSk_Kouhu *HaikaiDemon (Titanite Demon) *TempleKnight (Paladin Leeroy) Logic Interupt *CowardInGraveyard_Patch (Patches) *Knight_of_HolywomanA (Cut content: One of the three Thoroulund Clerics) Blighttown NPC List *HusiMino_Gun *HusiBan *Ooka *Ohmushi *FlameDog *PrinceIzalis *CragSpider *Nanimosinai *Leech *KuraguSpider_Child (Queelaag) *Tamago *Kisei *Ghoul_Sword *Ghoul_Spear *Ghoul_Human *BlackKnight_Sword *DriftItemGood *DriftItemEvil *husi_Runaway *Nobushi (Shiva) *Ninja (Shiva bodyguard) *Magician_of_Pot (Hollow Laurentius) *Roaming_Chaos *OnionKnight (Siegmeyer) *HaikaiDemon (Cut? Titanite Demon) *PondAunt (Quelana?)_Logic _Interupt *HusiBanIwa *CrystalLizard Category:Blog posts